Tinashee: The Lost Soul
by Candilylou
Summary: Tinashee is a young 13 year old girl who woke with no memory of her past. A boy, Rei, finds her and they join Inuyasha and the gang in search of Naraku, but Tinashee is a very powerful Priestess. More so than Kikyo. Will Naraku's new henchman and Tinashee's emotions and memories get to her first? Or will Tinashee learn to control her power? Inu/Kag Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

Hey welcome to my new story :) Please let me know what you think about it. I have work super hard on it. Love you all and thanks for reading!

Tinashee: The Lost Soul

Chapter 1: The Lost Soul

Chapter 1: The Lost Soul

It was an early morning, Tinashee awoke in a daze. She is a 13 year old girl laying in the middle of a field surrounded by tall grass. Her head was spinning, she couldn't remember what happened before she was knocked out. Only thing she could recall is her seeing a face she couldn't remember the name. She was thinking so hard to try and remember what happened to her. She sat up, her head throbbing in frustration. She was covered in dirt and blood, mostly in her left side. She couldn't feel any pain while she sat there, her head hurt to much. 'What is going on?' She thought. She was scared at the thought of loosing her memory. She couldn't remember who her parents were or where she came from. She started to stand up and look around when the pain in her side started to sting. She quickly got up but there was nothing, just tall grass around. 'Was I attacked by a demon and dropped here?'

She wobbled over to the trees and held the trunk of the tree to catch her balanced. It was like she had forgotten how to walk. She pushed herself off the tree to catch the next almost tripping over her feet. 'Its going to take a while to get anywhere.' She frowned. She pushed off again to reach the next tree but missed and fell to the ground barely touching the roots of the tree. She was dizzy this time picking herself off the ground and grabbing hold of the tree. She was too dizzy to walk but kept pushing forward. She passed out before she could make another step.

8888888888

She woke with the touch of hands around her shoulders. She peeked out barely seeing a boy lift her and straddle her on his horse laying face down against its mane. Still dizzy, she fought to stay awake peeking to see trees pass. 'I have to do something.' She thought as she tried to move her hand but it wouldn't budge she was so weak. She barely managed to lift her arm when if flopped back down and she passed out again using all her energy just to lift her arm.

'What am I doing?' The boy thought as he held tight to the reins of the horse. He looked back at the girl. 'I don't even have a home for me and I am bringing her with me. What if she wakes and is freaked out to see a 14 year old boy next to her under a tree?' he thought as him and the horse walked in the sunset. 'I can't just leave her, she looks terrible like she was in war.'

He walked with the horse into the night and waited for the girl he had picked up to wake up. He came to a stop at a village and sneaked into an abandoned shrine. He kneeled in front of the buda statue. 'If I may use your shrine to stay the night I would be grateful.' he prayed. He got back to the girl on the horse and saw she was not peaceful in her daze. He stared at the girls features she was beautiful. He pulled her black hair out of her face and stared as though he was trying to read her mind. He was so lost he couldn't tell he was almost touching her lips. He pulled back and blushed. Luckily she wasn't awake. He tethered the horse to a nearby tree and carried her to the shrine and lay her down and noticed the bad wound on her side. He wrapped her in his only blanket. 'I hope she is okay.' was his last thought as he yawned and closed his eyes to sleep.

8888888888

Tinashee woke to the song of birds chirping in the morning. She lay there not opening her eyes. She felt like she had great sleep. She felt the blanket on her and covered her arm better to comfort herself. 'Wait!' she jolted up and saw the buda statue. 'Oh no. Where am I?' She felt the pain in her side rise again. 'I need to get out of here.' She pushed the blanket off her and looked out to see if anyone was there. All she saw was a horse. 'The horse that I was on. Now where is the boy?' She reached for the door when she almost tripped over the boy laying next the buda as he stretched his legs out. She stopped and stared, she felt like she was drown to him for some reason. She quickly opened the door as quiet as she could, and closed it. She panicked and thought hard as her headache came back. She ran down the steps and ran until her knees buckled and she couldn't run anymore. She pulled herself behind the tree and felt the pain in her side, and applied pressure to ease the pain. She didn't know how bad it was since she hadn't looked at it yet. When she heard the door to the shrine open.

"Hello?" He yelled. Tinashee stood still but the pain from her side and head made her hurt. 'I need to get away.' She thought as she pulled herself up against the tree. She wobbled again tree to tree. Twigs crunched under her and made her move faster. The boy heard the noise and looked to the left to she the girl weakly run tree to tree. He ran towards her but she went faster but her legs had enough they gave out and she fell on her back. She heard the footsteps of the boy as he came to her rescue.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said lifting her up and cradling her back to the shrine. 'She had made it far from the shrine with such injuries.' He thought looking at the blood stain on her side. Tinashee looked at the boy and saw the kindness.

"Wh- Who are you?" She finally spoke.

"I'm Rei, you need to rest more." Tinashee froze at his stern words that was like a knife in her chest.

"No l-let me go. I need to find out what happened." She said as she tried to wiggle free but her injury on her side made her yelp in pain. And she didn't really want to get out of his safe arms.

"Stop I can help you. Your in much pain." He said reaching the steps of the shrine. 'What am I going to do? She obviously doesn't want to stay but she is in much pain and if she keeps going she will die... I can't let her die, not on my hands.' He lay her on the ground where she was sleeping and pulled the blanket over her.

She stared at his brown eyes and saw the same thing she saw earlier. She already felt safe with him and his blanket felt like his arms. She thought relaxing in his blanket. She wasn't tired enough to sleep. She saw him sit against the wall and stared at his fingers.

"Where are you from?" He said ending the silence.

"I don't know." She said thinking hard.

"Oh come one you can tell me." He teased.

"I'm sorry but I really don't remember. I just woke up in a field without a clue of what happened and where or what my family look like."

'That can't be possible? That is horrible.' Rei thought.

"No I'm sorry I can't imagine not knowing a single thing of what happened."

"Why did you pick me up? Why did you help me?" Tinashee said.

"I felt like I needed too."

"Well I was so badly injured without a slightest clue of what happened." She said sinking in the words he said.

"I never got your name?"

"Tinashee." She said.

"I like that name, I am going to go get you herds from the village nearby I won't be long. Please don't leave, give me your word."

"I promise I wont leave." She giggled. He stood up and closed the doors to the shrine. She felt the safety of the shrine deflate as he walked away from the shrine. Tinashee sat up wrapped in the blanket and unwrapped her kimono to look at her left side. She saw the large cut that was covered with blood. She wrapped her kimono back around her waist and stood up letting the blanket fall around her. She felt naked without it and wrapped it back around her. She walked out of the shrine and walked the way she was running when she was trying to escape, she remembered she heard a little stream that way. There it was, she kneeled down and ripped the bottom of her kimono and soaked it. She unwrapped her kimono and rubbed the cloth on her wound to wash the blood. It stung at first then felt soothing after a while. She washed the cloth and soaked her wound again. She did it once more and wrapped her kimono back and walked back to the shrine. She felt somewhat better now that her wound was clean, but her kimono was blood stained still. She lay back down and wrapped herself in his blanket. 'I'll wait for him to return.'

8888888888

'Why do I have this feeling around her?.' Rei thought as he walked through the trees. 'I also hope she trusts me.' He approached the village to a hut next to stairs to another shrine. He walked up to the hut to she the old woman handing herbs to a weirdly dressed woman.

"Lady Kaede!" He yelled as she finished with the woman.

"Rei!" She yelled back at the sight of him. "How are ye?"

"I'm fine who was that woman?"

"She be just a Priestess, what have ye come to me for?"

"I found a young girl badly injured and she can't remember how she got wounded. I was hoping you could help me care for her, she is in a lot of pain."

"Of course I will, let me gather herbs then I shall follow ye." She walked back in the hut and came back with a basket full of plants. "Lets go." Rei and Kaede walked through the roads and back into the trees until the shrine came into view. They walked in to see Tinashee laying asleep in the blanket.

"Will ye help me bring her back to my hut, I'm afraid she is badly hurt." She sighed, but right before taking her eyes off her she felt something, a light. 'She has a bright heart, what has happened to this poor girl?'

Kaede and Rei watched Tinashee sleep on the floor of Kaede's hut.

"I will apply bandages but I need to ask ye to leave while I bandage her." Kaede said.

"Of course." He said as he started to stand. Kaede grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "This girl has seen death though she can't remember, her heart can. But there is also light in this young woman. She is very unique, Where did ye say ye found her?" She questioned.

"I found her near the east fields."

"Did ye, I think this girl is a Priestess, a very powerful Priestess." Kaede said as he let go of Rei and watched him leave. She unwrapped her bandages and looked at her injury. She was surprised to see it all washed up. 'She must've cleaned herself before falling asleep.' She thought. 'Such a clever girl. She needs to meet Kagome.' She bandaged the wound and wrapped her kimono when she left the hut to let her sleep.

She came back out washing her hands with a cloth and saw Rei sitting against the hut.

"I think she came from the north by Mount Hakurei, its the only explanation. Their are powerful Priestess there and I think she born one of them. Even my sister is out by there, but when Mount Hakurei got destroyed she was taken by one of the demons feasting but because of her enormous amount of energy she turned the demon into ash but fell from a great height. She hit her head and it might take some time before her memory is restored." Kaede said. Rei soaked in all she said. "Rei, you must protect her and teach her to fight. Head toward the west, until you meet with a half-demon named Inuyasha with that Priestess I was with earlier. She is very powerful Rei so be careful, she could have a hard time controlling it. Try not to get her emotions too tangled."

"Ok, thank you Lady Kaede." Rei said as he stood up and walked into the hut.

'What am I going to do now?' Rei thought sitting against the wall. 'She is super powerful yet she doesn't know it.' He was thinking hard about what he should do to train her, teach her to be a Priestess, he knew some but it wasn't much. "Try not to get her emotions too tangled." He replayed Kaede's words over and over in his head. 'What does that mean? Does Kaede think I love this girl? I've only just met her and she had tried to get away from me.' He thought lost in his concentration. 'What if I do like her? Would she like me back?' He realized. Rei lay his head and watched Tinashee sleep. 'I do like her, doesn't matter if she would like me back.' He fell asleep in that thought.

Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! Whoo!

Chapter 2: The Boy and The Incident

Tinashee open her eyes to see a different ceiling than the one in the shrine. She had been moved in her sleep again, she didn't like being moved every time she fell asleep. She noticed a bandage on her side, she was feeling much better now with the proper herbs. She sat up and looked around, all she saw was light coming in from the bamboo mat in the door way. She pulled her self to stand. She wasn't wobbling anymore. She wondered if Rei had left her when she was moved, she felt safe around him for some reason. 'No he's not gone.' The comfortable feeling she was getting from outside the hut. She walked to the bamboo mat and pushed it open revealing the light of the pink and orange sunset.

"Tinashee!" A familiar voice called. Rei was to her right against the fence helping an old woman fix the fence.

"Rei!" She yelled in delight. Kaede felt her spiritual power becoming stronger as she walked over to Rei. She smirked as she continued to put of the spiritual fence.

"Are you feeling better?" Rei asked when she approached.

"Yes, very." Rei noticed her sounding much more herself then weak and in pain.

"This is-"

"Lady Kaede." She interrupted. "When ye get the chance I need to talk to ye."

"Ok." Tinashee as she watched Kaede leave into the hut.

"You better go see what she wants."

"Right." She stared his eyes one more time before going to meet Kaede.

She approached the small hut and pushed the bamboo mat to see Kaede at the little fire in the middle of the hut.

"Come sit down child." She gestured across from her. "Rei told me you can't remember what happened to ye to get such a bad injury."

"Yeah."

"Well ye were near the east fields when Rei found ye and around the time the battle at Mount Hakurei,in the north, that destroyed the mountain. Do ye remember anything about Hakurei?"

"No I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm sure you will get your memory soon, but you will have to travel to the west to find a half-demon and a Priestess."

"Wait shouldn't I be going east or north to find out what happened to me?"

"Yes but first we must find out what ye powers are."

"What powers?"

"Ye are a Priestess like me, but much more powerful. That is why I think you came from mount Hakurei. Priestess there are very powerful and are merely 13 and have much more power than I." Kaede said. 'What does she mean? I have not felt like a Priestess every moment I've been awake.'

"Rei is going to go with to help ye. Once you reach a Priestess named Kagome she will help."

"Kaede I'm not a Priestess. I have never felt like one since I woke up." Tinashee felt her anger rising.

"Tinashee please calm down. Do you feel ye power now?" She felt over whelmed with power. She could kill 100 demons with one blow. "Ye power coordinates with emotions. That is why I'm sending Rei with ye. If it be too out of hand ye can destroy every living thing in ye path."

"Oh." Tinashee said with such shock. She felt in her body the power in her core. When she was washed over with the vision of the face she saw.

 _'I was laying on the ground surrounded by light of orange, fire. I'm in pain, someone is calling to me. My mother? No, my Father? My sister. She was calling me. She came to my side and looked me in the eye. Something is coming, a bird demon. She drew her sword and was attacked. The bird picked me up and I watched as my sister die calling to me. I was trying to get down from the bird. My anger was rising and my power turned the bird to ash. I fell into a field and got knocked out. That was how.'_

"I know now." Tinashee said as she fell to her right side and feel back to sleep.

'I know she must like me, she was happy when she saw me.' Rei thought as he walked back to the hut after finishing the fence. The orange and pink was gone. He walked in to see Tinashee asleep again next to the fire. He grabbed his blanket and pulled over her. Lady Kaede gave Rei a cup of water.

"Rei ye have to leave by sunrise."

"Ok." He said looking into the fire. 'How did I get myself stuck in this mess?'

"Ye must protect her. I can tell in her eyes she trusts only ye in the world she can not remember." Rei blushed at her words and forced out a small "Ok." and made himself snug on the ground. Watching the fire, then Tinashee across from it. 'She trusts me!' He felt his insides melt with just those words. His stomach turning as he watched her relaxed across the fire. 'She has a messed up life and I'm going to make it better."

8888888888

Dawn broke through that bamboo mat and Rei woke with a jolt of excitement. Tinashee was still relaxed across the fire. He sat up and walked to the mat. He saw the sun barely shine through the mountains. Lady Kaede was walking back to the hut when he walked out to stretch.

"Lady Kaede!" Rei shouted when she approached with more herbs.

"I was just coming to wake ye,Tinashee be awake?" Kaede said walking up to the boy.

"No, she has had a hard time." He said as he thought more about what must have happened to her.

"Indeed will you wake her, the Priestess Kagome shouldn't be far if ye leave now."

"Ok." Rei walked back into the hut to see Tinashee already awake.

"Oh Tinashee, I was just coming to wake you." He blushed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ok." She giggled as she grabbed the wall to pull her self up. She wobbled but caught her balance. 'I'm such a fool, I can't even walk. What am I doing.' Tinashee tried to take a step but stumbled and started to fall. Without realizing Rei caught her and grabbed her arm to help her walk. 'This is too much! I shouldn't be doing this.' Rei thought as he helped her to the bamboo mat.

"Thank you, I'm so useless. I can't even walk without help."

"You are not useless. I'm am going to help you find your past." Rei said walking out of the hut and seeing Kaede.

"Are ye ready to leave?"

"Yes." Tinashee said getting her balance. Rei let go and walked to get the horse.

"Alright I have gathered more herbs for ye. I trust ye know what to do?"

"Yes, thank you so much Lady Kaede." Tinashee said as she saw Rei bringing the horse.

"Remember Tinashee, ye must not get to mixed emotions. Ye can be very dangerous if ye doesn't know about Purification."

"Thank you again Kaede!" Tinashee straddled the horse.

"Thank you." Rei grasped the reins of the horse and started walking down the dirt path into the trees of the west.

Tinashee still felt sleepy and weak. 'What could have happened to me? I am so strong with Spiritual power, how did I miss that?' Tinashee's headache came back more she searched deep in her locked memories. She lay her head on the horse's mane again. The gentle thumping of the footsteps made a Rhythmic pattern. She closed her eyes but was shocked into another vision.

 _'I was with my sister, I can't remember her name. We are walking through the village when we heard thumping of thousands of demons heading their way. Me and my big sister hurry back to our hut when the hut was on fire. Sadness overwhelmed me and I made a barrier around me and my sister as demons tried to attack us. Then it blurs out.'_

She opened her eyes and stared at the dirt. All that thinking hurt her head.

"Rei?" She said weakly.

"What is it? Do we need to stop?"

"No, I- I just remember something." She said still staring at the dirt. Rei stopped and looked at her. He really wanted to know and was concerned.

"What?" He said.'

"I have a sister, but I don't know if she is alive." Her voice shock and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hey we will find her, don't cry." Rei said reaching to pull his fingers through her black hair, but was shocked when a magenta barrier grew around her. He pulled back his fingers and remembered what Kaede said, "Try not to get her emotions too tangled." Her emotions are so sad that she produced a barrier around herself. He turned around and grabbed the reins and walked again. 'I am sorry Tinashee.' He thought walking into the trees.

Tinashee still stared at the dirt when Rei tried to touch her. 'I produced a barrier like the one when I saw our hut was on fire. The sadness that came with that moment. 'Maybe that's why demons are after me.' She thought all the possible reasons how she got her injury and if her sister is still alive. 'I did see her fall when I got taken away.'

"We are going to stop for a moment to mend your wound. There is a stream nearby." The thumping stopped and Rei tried the horses reins on a tree. He looked at Tinashee to see if her barrier was down. He couldn't see the aura of the Spiritual power around her. He reached to help her off the horse and was able to reach her arm.

"Come on." She sat up and pulled her leg over the horse. She was helped over to the stream then Rei left to sit under a tree next to the horse. She unwrapped the bandage on her left side and saw she looked a lot better already. She got some herbs and mixed them in the water and drank them before cleaning her wound and wrapping it again. She finished and sat by the stream looking into the clear water. She saw the reflection of the clouds in the sky until it was blocked by a green figure across the stream. She didn't move.

"Hello little girl," He said. "What are you doing alone?" She finally looked up to see a frog demon looking down on her.

"What does it matter to you?" Her voice was stern.

"You are quiet stubborn aren't you?" He said lowering his self to her face.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood."

"I couldn't help but smell your blood, that must be a nasty wound?" He asked looked at the blood stain on her kimono.

"Go away will you!" She yelled as she slapped his face. He rubbed the place she slapped and anger rised in him.

"You shouldn't have done that." His big green hand reached to grab her torso but Tinashee stood up and stared at him before his hand got close enough. He stopped when he looked in her gray eyes, he saw anger in her. So much power.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with fear.

"You should have left when you had the chance." She felt her power building up around her. Then let it out with force. It felt like a breeze was around her but there was not wind. The frog demon stood back when he saw all the power she had. She watched as the Frog demon was frightened by her power and magenta surrounded him and he was dissolved right in front of her.

Her power came back to her when he was gone and she felt drained. She still didn't have much energy, but enough energy to kill a demon much bigger than her. 'What just happened.' She had no idea what she was doing but she felt like she has done it before. She didn't move even when she heard thumps coming from behind her.

"Tinashee!" He yelled when he felt the aura around her was very strong.

"I don't know." She slowly fell to the ground. Rei lift her back to the horse.

"Maybe we need to rest more." He said looking down on her tired face.

"No, we need to move on. I need to find the Priestess." She said not opening her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He said. 'I guess the faster we get there the more safe she will be.'

"Yes." She whispered before she fell back to rest on the horse.

'She is a fighter.' Rei thought as they left again, the wound on Tinashee's side was bleeding again. 'Wow.' He thought walking in the trees to find the Priestess.

8888888888

"Inuyasha we should rest here, Sango isn't looking good." Kagome shouted, and Inuyasha who was in front of the gang stopped. Sango was on Miroku's back and she felt miserable.

"Fine." He replied.

"Start the fire will you." Inuyasha glared at Kagome and left to the trees for fire wood.

Miroku laid down Sango under a tree set Hiraikotsu against the tree and created a pit for the fire. She was badly hurt by Naraku's miasma in their last battle to get Kohaku, but Sango has almost given up hope after getting no where each time. The gang were off to find Koga, a wolf demon, to help with the next battle.

"She is going to be alright, I have some herbs Kaede gave me before we left the village." Kagome kneeled by Sango with Miroku by her side.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango's voice was weak. Kagome pulled out the herbs and mixed them with water. She gave it to Sango and she drank it.

"I'm going to help Inuyasha start the fire." Kagome stood and walked in the way Inuyasha disappeared. Kagome walked slowly through the sunset. The sun was behind the mountains and the only thing you could see was the pink clouds reflecting light to the land. She heard a loud thump and turned to see Inuyasha picking up a newly cut log, but stopped suddenly when she felt the strongest aura she has ever felt. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her face in shock.

"What is it Kagome? A Jewel shard?" He asked running over to her then felt the same aura.

"No."

"Who's aura is this? Naraku's?" He questioned.

"No its more powerful than Naraku. It feels like a girl?" Kagome walked in the direction it was coming from and Inuyasha followed. They walked further into the tree as the aura got stronger.

"Someone's coming!" Rei whispered as he quickly moved Tinashee still unconscious on the horse behind a tree. Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and waited for Kagome to find who had the enormous amount of power.

"Rei whats going on?" Tinashee whispered, she woke up to the aura of another Priestess.

"Shhh." Rei signed.

Kagome pinned pointed the spot behind the tree Rei and Tinashee are hiding. 'Its over, I wasn't able to protect her.' Rei thought as the footsteps stopped. 'Wait!' Before anything else happened she walked around the corner of the tree she stared at the half-demon and the Priestess.

"Stop we aren't going to hurt any of you." Tinashee lifted her hands in surrender.

"Tinashee what are you doing?" Rei whispered at her side and waved his hands for attention. She pulled on his arm to make him stand next to her in the same position as she was.

"Are you Kagome?" Tinashee asked. Rei glanced at Tinashee to see if she was right. Tinashee didn't move her eyes.

"Yes." Kagome replied Kagome saw no fear in her power. "Why are you searching for me?"

Tinashee ignored her question.

"You must be Inuyasha the half-demon." She dropped her arms, Rei copied.

"Watch your mouth child." Inuyasha growled raising his sword.

"You watch your mouth." She replied in a tone. She suddenly was full of a vision of a woman hurt. Silence stood as she searched the thoughts that were available. She saw a demon slayer, Sango in trouble.

"I can help your friend." Tinashee smiled. Kagome looked hard at her. 'Who is this girl? Her power is so strong yet she is so young.' This time it was Kagome that ignored her.

"Are you a Priestess?" Kagome asked staring in her eyes.

"Yes and I can help you if you help me." Kagome looked at the boy. 'They are human.' She was relieved.

"Why should we help you? What are you going to do for our friend?" Inuyasha asked raising his sword.

"I see your friend, Sango is dying. I only wish to help you if you'll do the same in return." Tinashee's head was hurting again. 'This is too much. I can't do this anymore.' She felt her body grow weak again. Her power was too much for her to even handle. She didn't like feeling useless.

"Tinashee!" Rei shouted as he noticed her fall weak and tremble. Her eye sight was blurred as she watched Rei look down on her.

'What just happened?' Kagome thought. 'This girl is too powerful. If she taps into it all at once she could...' Rei lifted her again. Inuyasha and Kagome watched her fall and Rei struggle to help her. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga .

"Can you help?" He struggled. Kagome shot into action and helped Rei, and Inuyasha noticed.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked as she finally was able to cradle her.

"She was attacked by a demon when mount Hakurei was destroyed. She lost everything including her memory."

"Do you think this has something to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked Kagome and he saw her struggle. 'Stupid girl.' He took the girl from Kagome. She was shocked but answered panting.

"I don't know but it sounds suspicious." She brushed off her green skirt and smirked. "What's happened to you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome and growled. They walked back to Miroku and Sango but got no wood.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Rei approached Sango and Miroku. Sango fell asleep and Miroku was against the tree to watch over her.

"What took you guys so long I had to start the fire myself." A small fire was in front of the two. Miroku noticed the boy and the girl in Inuyasha's arms.

"What's going on?" He asked when Inuyasha lay Tinashee by the fire. "I thought you were getting fire wood, not a girl?" Miroku teased.

"She can help Sango." Kagome sat down too.

"Oh." Miroku looked at Sango. "How can she help? She is younger than all of us."

"She is a powerful Priestess, so much so that her own body can't handle the immense power." Kagome looked into the fire. Rei was surprised to hear those words.

"So she... can die if her power gets to strong?" Rei gulped. Kagome stared at the boy. 'He is really worried about this girl.'

"Possibly." She muttered trying not to sound like she will have an awful death.

"Can you help her? We were sent to you for help."

"Who sent you?"

"Lady Kaede."

"Oh... What is your name?" Kagome said her eyes widening.

"Rei."

"Well Rei you have traveled far. You are a fighter and remind me of another boy I know." She smiled

"Thank you. This is Tinashee." He said pointing at her sleeping body.

"Alright Rei you need to get rest. I will help Tinashee." Kagome said pointing to the ground by Tinashee. Rei lay down by Tinashee and closed his eyes. He felt more comfortable than he ever has been.

Kagome looked at Rei and Tinashee before looking at Miroku.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Miroku asked quietly to not alert the two sleeping.

"Yes, Rei wants me to help her and I will. I can't let this little girl die, she is valuable. It might have been Naraku but we can't be sure." Kagome stared the fire. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree above them.

"Inuyasha why don't you come down and tell us what you think?" Inuyasha didn't move, he tried to ignore Kagome's voice but it was hard.

"Did you force him to carry the girl?" Miroku teased.

"No I didn't for a change. It was all him that offered to carry her." Kagome teased too. Inuyasha growled.

"Why can't you guys leave someone alone?" Inuyasha said looking down on them before lightly landing on the ground next to Kagome.

"Sorry Inuyasha we just need to know what you think. You can't keep sulking all the time." He glared at Kagome but a smile was on Kagome's face.

"I can smell Kikyo on her. It didn't hit me until I carried her. I think she had a barrier around her and the boy." Inuyasha hesitated.

"Kikyo?" Kagome muttered. 'Of course it's Kikyo, he would do anything if it was about Kikyo.'

"Yeah well the boy did say she came from Mount Hakurei and that's where Kikyo was most of the time." 'Could Kikyo been trying to save Tinashee when the Mountain was being destroyed? Is this part of Naraku's plan?'

Kagome yawned after her long thought about what Kikyo could be planning. Miroku fell asleep against the trunk of the tree.

"Your tired, you should get some sleep." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeah." She yawned and leaned toward Inuyasha. 'What the... What is she doing?' Inuyasha panicked and lifted arm and leaned away but Kagome still landed on his lap. She was already asleep. With his arm still raised he stared at Kagome on his lap she was shivering. 'She's cold.'

'Of course she is cold, you aren't keeping her warm.'

'Well what am I supposed to do?'

Inuyasha dropped his arm and let it fall on the sleeping Kagome. She snuggled closer to his body as a smile grew on her face.

Thank you! I had a lot of mistakes in this chapter but I fixed them. (I forgot to revise.) Thank you for your favorites and follows, I am glad to know people are liking my story. I have already almost completed the whole story already. I was deciding whether or not I was going to post it. I'm glad I did. If you have any questions on the plot let me know! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Show No Fear

Tinashee woke early the next morning with a jolt. She sat up and looked around. 'Not another pass out.' She thought as she stood up in the morning fog. She saw everyone else still fast asleep near the dead fire. Then saw Rei on her right side sleeping.

She walked out to try and find a stream to mend her wound when she felt an evil presence. She looked around and saw them all still sleeping then continued. She soon heard the sound of water and rushed toward it, but was stopped by the sudden feeling of evil again. 'What demon has this evil aura?' She thought.

"Who is there?" She yelled into the fog. She looked around again before continuing toward the stream, but stopped again when the aura was stronger, closer.

"Where are you." A voice finally spoke, it was dark and cold.

"Tinashee. I've been looking for you ever since you escaped my grasp." The voice was everywhere in the fog, Tinashee couldn't pin point it.

"You must be Naraku." She felt her power in her rise again.

"Yes and your just the person to complete my plans."

"What plans?" She spoke.

"My plans to complete the Shikon Jewel." He said. Tinashee was shocked at those words. She had heard of the Jewel but have never thought it was real. 'Where have I heard that from?'

"You don't remember what happened to you." Still echoing against the fog. She didn't say anything.

"Not going to say anything are you?" He teased.

"I can tell you what happened to your family." Tinashee's stomach melted. 'My family?' She could feel tears welled up in her eyes.

"What do you know about them then!" She yelled out of frustration.

"Well I can tell you they are all dead." Tinashee went pale and the pain in her stomach moved to her throat.

"How did they die? By your hand Naraku?" She whined, and Naraku chuckled.

"Not by my hand, by yours." Tinashee gasped for air as the lump in her throat made it hard to breathe. A tear fell down her cheek. 'I killed my family?' She thought in terror. "Don't worry Tinashee. I can make all those emotions go away. I can help you."

"How are you going to help me, huh!" She yelled as more tears ran down her cheek and her powers were growing in her. "You are lying!" She yelled as her power broke out and magenta aura grew around her. The fog was gone and all she heard was the clank of wood on the ground. She followed the sound and saw a wooden puppet. 'He wasn't real.' She said relieved. 'But what if his words were true?' She fell to her knees by the puppet covering her face with her hands and more tears fell. 'It can't be. I saw when I was being taken away that she fell by a demon not me. And the hut was on fire I didn't do that I was out with my sister.' She sat there cried. She could feel herself growing weak again as her power died down. 'I'm not passing out again.' She said as she tried to stand up, but fell back on her knees. She didn't bother to try and get up again instead she fought with her self staring at the puppet. 'You are weak you need to rest.'

'Are you kidding me? Not again. I can't let Rei lift me again all because I passed out.'

'Why must you resist? It isn't that much of a deal?'

'Yes it is. Rei will protect me and I can't let him be getting me all the time because I don't have the strength to do it myself!' She yelled at her conscience. She fell on her back and stared at the sky. Something fell slowly and landed on the back of her hand. And it disappeared then all she saw was white, but she felt relaxed she couldn't control her own mind.

8888888888

Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome still on his lap. 'She didn't move at all.' A blush formed across his nose. He tried not to move to wake her, she was so peaceful asleep. The light hit her face just right. The morning smelt like fog and wet grass and...tears? He stared at Kagome, she hadn't been crying. He looked around for Sango, she wasn't crying. Miroku wasn't. He looked across Kagome's body to look for the boy and the girl but only the boy was visible he wasn't crying. 'It's Tinashee.' He thought he looked at Kagome sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to wake her. He lightly shook Kagome and she opened her eyes and realized she was on Inuyasha's lap. She quickly got up and blushed across her nose. She ignored looking at Inuyasha.

"Sorry." She whispered. 'Why did I do that?'

"Never mind. Tinashee is missing, and I smell tears." Kagome looked up and she widened her eyes.

"What?" She gasped. Inuyasha got up and pulled Kagome to her feet. "Come on!" She yelled pulling Inuyasha's arm. He got in front of Kagome and sniffed out where she was. "Hurry Inuyasha!" She said. 'I hope she is Ok.' Inuyasha was silent when he got the smell of Tinashee.

Inuyasha and Kagome got to Tinashee laying on the ground.

"Tinashee?" Kagome yelled running over to her kneeling by her. Her eyes were still open. 'What happened?' She checked a pulse before calling Inuyasha. 'She's still alive.' She thought relieved. 'But what's wrong?'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha ran over to her.

"What?" He saw Tinashee staring off to space.

"Something's wrong, she is alive but...she is stuck. Can you carry her?" Kagome backed away as Inuyasha picked her up without hesitation.

"You really care about this girl, huh." Inuyasha stared at the girl in his arms her gray eyes still open.

"Yeah, I do. I think her power is so unique, I think she can help us." Kagome muttered staring at the dirt under her feet.

They got Miroku and Sango and Miroku noticed them approaching and opened his eyes.

"What happened this time?" He asked looking at the girl.

"Her mind is blank." Miroku sat up at her words.

"What?" Inuyasha lay her back next to Rei.

"She is stuck but alive." Rei shuffled and looked around to see Tinashee laying next to him but wasn't looking right.

"Tinashee?" He said sitting up looking at her blank face. He looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha standing by the dead fire still having their conversation. He over heard them talking.

"She was attacked I'm guessing." Kagome said. Miroku rubbed his chin thinking hard.

"It could have been Naraku again." He said. Inuyasha took in his words. 'What is Naraku planning with this girl.'

"What happened to Tinashee?" Rei finally said after taking in to much. Everyone looked at him then looked at each other to explain to him.

"Her mind is stuck, but don't worry she is alive, just unaware." Kagome said hoping Rei won't freak out about her. 'What?' Rei thought. 'Oh no.' He felt his insides turn.

He laid back and turned away from Tinashee.

"I'm sorry Rei." Kagome apologized.

Time passed as they waited for Tinashee to wake. Rei finally got up to eat food around the fire. Sango was awake but still in much pain. Everyone's eyes on the fire not a word from any of them. The night crawled over the sky.

"I'm going to sleep now." Kagome stood and walked to where she slept the night before. Rei followed behind her to lay by Tinashee.

"You should get rest too Sango." Miroku whispered and Sango looked at him and smiled.

"What are we going to do if she doesn't wake?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes didn't move.

"I guess Naraku's plan won't work."

"Are you sure about that?" Miroku asked suspicious there is something else.

"Yes, goodnight Miroku." He said before jumping up to the tree and getting comfortable. It was hard without Kagome's warmth on him.

8888888888

A shuffle in the trees a black figure is looking at the crew under the tree. The figure waits to get the signal. Moving around to catch the right spot to target the Priestess sleeping. "Now Symeane." The figure drew back the bow and pointed at the Priestess Kagome. The arrow was loose whistling in the wind.

8888888888

Tinashee stared at the sky and a bright light came into view. It was the clouds again but someone was laying next to her. ' _Where am I? Is that my sister? She is happy, I am too.' "_ That was too funny." Her sister giggled. _'What was she laughing at?' '_

"Zara what happens when demons demons get too close to Mount Hakurei.' She asked.

"Oh Tinashee. Demons at the mountain will be purified. It is like our Spiritual powers. Although Mount Hakurei is surrounded by a Pure barrier. Only humans with good intentions are able to get through the barrier." Zara pointed at the mountain in the distance.

"Would we be able to get through?"Tinashee asked. Zara giggled again. "Well yeah but don't you go. If you get shriveled up by the barrier than who is going to purify the village?" She teased and giggled more. Tinashee started to giggle too.

"Ok sister." Tinashee looked back at the sky and the clouds but they changed. It went dark and fear struck Tinashee. She looked to her side to find Zara but she wasn't there.

"Zara!" She yelled but no answer. She looked out to she an orange light.

Fire.

She ran toward it but stopped when Zara was kneeling on the ground crying. "Zara!" Tinashee shouted and was relieved but got no answer. She looked closer at the fire, it was their house.

Sadness.

Her family was in the hut. They were dead. She felt her tears rising in her eyes. She ran toward Zara but she wasn't moving. Zara kept moving further and further away. All that was left was darkness. Tinashee knelt down and covered her face as she cried.

"You killed your family." Naraku's voice came through. A light shone in front of her. Naraku was there under the light. "You killed everyone and now your going to kill the people with you." Another light shone it was all the people that were there under the tree.

Happy and laughing.

"Your going to slaughter them like you slaughtered your family." She stared at them when her tears dried and she felt her power again rising. "No!" She yelled and her power shot in all directions. Her power would hurt them, its to out of control. _'I will not hurt them, not on my life.'_ She played the image of them under the tree. 

_8888888888_

Tinashee's body glowed white in the dark night. The arrow in the distance stopped. A barrier formed around the tree. Not even a scared arrow could penetrate this barrier. The arrow unfroze and shot at the barrier. Tinashee's light shot all around outside the barrier, she reflected the arrow's power and spread it out like mist.

Symeane saw the mist and produced a portal she disappeared through it before Tinashee's mist reached her. The portal shut and Symeane was gone. Inuyasha woke up with the feel of Tinashee's aura around. The barrier was up still protecting everyone.

Kagome woke next and saw the barrier also. She gasped at her immense power. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landing softly on his feet. Kagome got up and brushed her skirt off.

"Kagome is this from Tinashee?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Wow this is unreal." Miroku gasped and grabbed his staff to pull himself up. Rei opened his eyes and saw the same thing everyone else saw. He looked at Tinashee and saw her eyes were closed.

"Tinashee?" He said hoping for a response. She opened her eyes and looked around. The barrier disappeared into the ground.

"What happened?" She raised her head and saw the barrier lower in the ground. Everyone's eyes were on Tinashee. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You detected a threat and protected us." Miroku awed. "You were unconscious and you sensed it. Even Inuyasha couldn't sense the threat."

"You are amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. Tinashee tried to take it all in but the vision still was with her. She got up and ran out of sight. "Tinashee!" Rei called. 'That vision was too much. Naraku is evil for getting in my head. He is toying with my emotions. I can't let him. He isn't going to get to me again, he could make me hurt the friends me and Rei found. I couldn't live with myself if they all died.' She thought running pass tree after tree. The night made it hard to dodge the trees. She finally stopped and stood in the night. 'I have all this power I need to tap into and control before Naraku can get in my head again. I don't know how he got in my head in the first place.'

She relaxed and emptied her mind. If he could get in her mind, she could get in his. She closed her eyes and imagined what it looks like. She imagined it flowing through the forest back the way she came. She saw Kagome and flowed her mist to her when she was pulled into her mind. She saw Kagome's best memories, her feelings and thoughts that moment. Her best memory brought Tinashee joy and Tinashee grew a smile on her face. She leapt away from Kagome and to the next one near her, Inuyasha.

The same as Kagome his memory, feelings and thought. His memory wasn't happy it was when he got pinned to Goshinboku. He has feelings for a Priestess Kikyo. 'Kikyo... I know that name.' She tried to recall a memory but was pushed out and she moved on to the next. Miroku's memory is also sad.

She felt rude to be intruding in Rei's mind and tried to ignore it, but before she could stop all she got was his best memory. It was meeting her. A blush grew over her nose. 'His best memory is me.' She thought. Another mind came it was a demon, Shippo.

8888888888

Tinashee's power rushed back to her and she opened her eyes. She ran toward the area she saw the little demon. Trees brushed her as she ran closer and closer until she stopped and felt the aura of a demon, A cat demon, but it was no where to be seen. The aura started to fade and she followed. 'Is it underground?' She thought. 'No.' Silence fell as she realized it was from the sky. She looked up and saw a flame in the sky. She followed it running as fast as it was but she wasn't paying attention to her feet and she tripped over a small rock and landed on a fallen branch.

She felt the pain in her left side again. A stub out of the branch hit just the right spot to stab into the left side just above wound. She yelled in pain looking at the small stick that injured her. She grasped the ground to lift her self off the stub. When she moved pain shot up her body. She prepared as she gently pulled away from the branch. It slowly pulled as she clenched her teeth and tightly squinted her eyes. It felt like forever in pain before she was let go of the branch covered in her blood. Her blood stain of her Kimono grew as her blood seeped out. She was relieved of some pain when the stick was out. 'Who are the demons?' She thought as tears stung in her eyes. She wiped them away and started limping back to the gang and adding pressure to her side to stop the bleeding.

8888888888

Kagome sensed the aura of the little demon and cat demon.

"Shippo and Kirara back!" She jumped to her feet looked in the sky. The giant cat lowered Shippo to the ground and her fiery flames from her paws disappeared as she shrunk in size, but her two bushed tails were still fluffy.

"Shippo! You've come back!" Miroku shouted from behind the fire.

"Yes, it was a very dangerous journey but I made it back in one piece, Kirara too." He nodded to the cat walking over to Sango to lay by her side. Sango shuffled and opened her eyes to meet the gold slits of Kirara.

"Kirara!" She whispered as she lifted an arm around her.

"Did you find Myoga?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha who was sitting in the tree just looked at all the friendly faces below covering his hands with his fire rat kimono. A sudden pinch at Inuyasha's nose made him reveal his hands and smack the pinch. A flattened flee fell into Inuyasha's hand.

"Lord Inuyasha, so good to see you." The flee squealed drifting down.

"Damn Myoga can you for once not get my blood?" He growled.

"I'm truly sorry Inuyasha, your blood always good after a long journey." He gave a small laugh as he popped back to normal.

"Hey Shippo, you seem to have misplaced your friend." Myoga jumped off Inuyasha's hand and onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Hello Kagome, how's it been? Why have you summoned me?" He asked pleasantly. Kagome searched to remember why they wanted him to come help.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about Naraku's new form." She asked with a smile. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree landing softly on his feet.

"It would have been easier to find you if you didn't cowardly run away every time danger is involved." Inuyasha frustrated.

"I am sorry Lord Inuyasha, I had some family business to take care of." He said gleaming with a smile hoping Inuyasha would believe him.

"With Shoga?" Inuyasha teased. Myoga never liked his forced mate and was always running away from her.

"Of course." He smiled suspiciously. He was always really frightened of Inuyasha.

"Can you stop fighting and tell us about Naraku?" Kagome interrupted. Kagome never liked it when Inuyasha would get upset and angry about the smallest things. 'He is just like a child.' She laughed to herself.

"Sorry Lady Kagome." Myoga said jumping down from her shoulder. Inuyasha stuffed his hands back into his sleeves and sat crossing his knees with a mean grunt. "Naraku's new form is very different from his original human like form. His body has unlimited resource to demons to replenish his body when injured, this makes it very hard to kill him. Only sacred power can really purify him and kill him. Only Kikyo is known to have such sacred power." Myoga glanced at the boy around the fire.

"Who is this?" He asked jumping on his knee.

"I'm Rei." He said staring at the small flee.

"A new recruit!" He exclaimed looking at Inuyasha.

"You stupid flee."

Kagome thought about his words then thought about the Priestess that came looking for her, she was still missing. Inuyasha jumped up and looked into the trees.

"I smell blood." He muttered. Kagome looked behind to try and see what Inuyasha nose smelled. "It's Tinashee."

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and he jumped over the trees.

"Is Tinashee alright?" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ears which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Yes, she will be alright." He said. "This girl is really dragging us down Kagome."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She grouched hoping he wasn't meaning she is too much.

"Well she is very powerful and all but she can't keep herself out of trouble. She is passing out all the time and-" He was cut off by Kagome's stern voice.

"She may be a handful Inuyasha but she might be the answer to destroy Naraku." She coming to a yell. 'If I weren't on him right now I would make him sit.' She grinned at the thought. Her image was gone when the two saw Tinashee walking in the woods holding her side just looking at the ground.

"You guys made it." She wobbled and her voice shook. "I thought my blood would be too camouflaged." She chuckled.

"Tinas-" Kagome spat out before being interrupted.

"I'm going to help Sango now." She muttered still holding her side.

"Not in this condition." Kagome held out a hand, but Tinashee ignored it.

"No thank you." Kagome stared at her. 'She is serious.'

"Your going to die before you reach her." Kagome worried hoping she wouldn't keep going. She didn't stop and didn't say anything.

Her pain seemed to be gone as she walked thinking to herself. But her mind didn't want to think to herself, and she came to realization that she couldn't make it to Sango and she stopped.

"Fine." She muttered. Kagome wrapped her arm around her neck and walked together.

"You know I could have carried her right?" Inuyasha growled.

"Ya but I'm being a good friend and helping her." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered "Stupid girl." which was soon followed by a Kagome's loud voice.

"Sit!" Tinashee heard a loud thump and "Oww," by Inuyasha and she giggled.

"So Tinashee what happened?" Kagome asked. Tinashee hesitated.

"I don't know exactly. Naraku got in my head so I thought I could get in his, then I-I tripped." Kagome looked over her shoulder to see if Inuyasha got up, thankfully he didn't. She didn't want to 'sit' him again.

"Did you get into Naraku's mind?" Tinashee looked down then answered.

"No I was drawn to the gang." Kagome grew a blush. She didn't know what Tinashee saw in her head. Tinashee's voice was quiet when she noticed Kagome was embarrassed.

"Sorry, I couldn't get out. I didn't mean to." Tinashee whined.

"No it's alright Tinashee. It's not a big deal." Kagome smiled. Tinashee smiled also, she was glad to have met Kagome. She felt like a sister.

There is chapter 3. I really don't like this chapter and had to rewrite it twice. :( But it gets the story together. Thank you for reading. I should have the next few chapters out this week I already typed them, they just need to be revised. Anyway enjoy your day!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! Enjoy:)

Chapter 4: Controlling and Loving

"Think about your power, what color, shape and size. Once you've got it open your eyes and focus on where you want it to go." The Priestess's voice echoed in Tinashee's head. Kagome and Tinashee were in the trees. Kagome set up a target on one of the trees for Tinashee to practice on. Tinashee opened her eyes and saw the target. With all her focus on the tree she let her power to escape. It shot at the target and dissolved the tree completely.

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed clapping her hands. Tinashee had a smile on her face as she stared at the tree.

"Come on you've done enough already." Kagome said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the village they gang had found.

"Why are you guys headed west?" Tinashee asked now thinking about it.

"Well we were headed after a wolf demon to help with the next battle against Naraku, but he can never really be tracked so we are just trying to see if we can find his friends." She said.

"Do you ever get bored of traveling around all the time?"

"Of course we do, that's why we stay at Kaede's so that we can have time to rest." She thought about the well that took her back to her own time 500 years in the future.

"I keep getting pieces of my memory back but I can't piece them together." Tinashee said. "My sisters name is Zara but I can't figure out what happened to her. I think maybe if we find her I can get my memories back." Kagome thought about her words.

"You might be right." Kagome said. "Listen Tinashee, I think you can help us defeat Naraku." Tinashee remembered the part about Naraku in her visions. She didn't tell want to tell Kagome and make her worry.

"I'm sorry I am such a pain, It's a pain just for myself to keep passing out and waking up in a different place. When I woke up in the field I felt so lost and confused. I was hurt all over and no one was there."

"I'm sorry Tinashee, you've got us now and we will help you get your memory back." Kagome said with a smile.

They got to the village and walked to the temple they let them stay at. Tinashee walked in the room and saw Rei look at her.

"How did your training go?" He said with joy.

"It was good, I actually managed to hit the target this time and it dissolved the whole tree!" She exclaimed as she sat down by him. Kagome smiled and looked around to try and find where the rest of the crew. In the room next to theirs she heard giggling and the familiar voice of Miroku. She rolled her eyes as he heard Miroku flirt with all the girls. "Would you care to bare m child?" He said, Kagome walked away to try and find Inuyasha. 'Probably sulking after what Tinashee said.'

"Inuyasha I forgive you but I think you should hear something." Tinashee said as her and Kagome approached him in the cold night. "You have some relation with a Priestess... Kikyo. I think she was there when my village was attacked." Inuyasha's ears perked at her name. His attention was on her now. "I think she could be related to me somehow."

"I see. Let me help you." He picked op Tinashee and carried her back to the camp. Rei saw them enter and saw Tinashee weak but alive.

"She is going to help Sango now." Kagome said looking at Miroku. Inuyasha set her down by the fire and she walked around to Sango. She was awake and resting.  
"Hello Sango, we haven't actually met, I'm Tinashee and I'm going to help you." Tinashee smiled and she kneeled down by her. She looked around Sango's to find her injury. It was on her right shoulder, close to her heart. Naraku's miasma was almost engulfing her entire body. She placed her hands just above her injury and closed her eyes. She saw the injury without looking at it. Magenta light grew under her hands as she carefully healed her wound. She fell back on her feet and watched Sango sit up in shock.

"Thank you Tinashee, You have some gift." She said.

"Thank you." She said so weak. She could feel her body swaying.

"Come on Tinashee your tired." Kagome helped her to her feet and walked her over to her resting area. Rei watched Kagome lower her down to rest. Rei walked over and did the same.

She had so much power that she could be a god. Kagome thought about her abilities then thought about her own. All she had was scared arrows she shot. 'Maybe I'll need some help from her?' She giggled to herself walking along the dirt path.

"Inuyasha?" She yelled hoping to find the half-demon. Inuyasha's ears perked when his name was called but he didn't move. He stared out into the hills. Kagome felt the aura of the half-demon and looked up into the trees. She saw him sitting against the truck on a high branch. She saw his loneliness and decided he needed a buddy. Inuyasha heard bark ripped and heavy breathing, before he knew it Kagome was sitting in front of the half-demon. Everything was still as Kagome settled herself. Inuyasha didn't look at the priestess until she finally spoke.

"You sulk to much Inuyasha." She said watching her feet dangle. "I know you're thinking about Kikyo and I don't blame you." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. 'She wants to help.'

"Listen Kagome, I don't want things with Kikyo to make you depressed." He said in a calm voice. Kagome stiffened then relaxed. 'Is it that obvious?' she thought.

"It's not really, I just want to help you find Kikyo. I want you to be happy." She said blushing, finally their eyes met, and Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. Kagome's blush grew bigger across her nose.

"Kagome, tell me the truth."

"I-I just want you to be happy, that's all." She stammered and forced her eyes away back at her feet. Inuyasha knew Kagome was lying, it was all over her face. She is a terrible liar.

"Sure, you know you're a terrible liar right." He teased. Kagome blushed again.

"You are actually worried I will leave again... after Kikyo." Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her melting away her lie.

"Well of course you will, you're Inuyasha and you will go after Kikyo if it has to do with anything!" She yelled tears welling up. That was true. Anytime Kikyo's name came up he was always thinking about her, and ignoring Kagome.

"I won't leave." He said calmly. Kagome finally stared back into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Are you sure?" She was shocked, Inuyasha wasn't the one to do that. It was silent for a few seconds before Inuyasha replied.

"No I won't, I have been ignoring your feelings about this. I forget about you when Kikyo gets into the picture." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Alright Inuyasha." She said crawling pass Inuyasha to get down the tree when a warm hand grabbed her arm. Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha's eyes once more.

"Kagome I-I... I will protect you. I won't let anything happen to you." They didn't move. Kagome couldn't bring herself to move her eyes from his amber ones. 'What have I done?'

'You are growing on Kagome and you know it.' Inuyasha conscience said to himself.

'No I'm not.'

'Then why are you holding Kagome's arm in a tree, staring at her gray eyes?' He didn't respond to himself, he couldn't bring himself to make an excuse. Inuyasha gulped.

"Let me help you down." He lifted Kagome in his arms and landed on the ground.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before tearing her eyes away from his. 'What just happened?' She thought as her smile brightened on her face walking away.

"What was that all about?" A voice said from behind her. She froze and turned around her smile faded. Tinashee was standing against a tree. Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Oh you know just talking." She said with a small laugh and a smile. She turned around and began walking again.

"Oh sure..." Tinashee said running up to her.

"You love Inuyasha." Kagome blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" She questioned. Tinashee giggled.

"Yeah and I saw it in your mind." Kagome forgot she could read minds, she read hers when she couldn't control her powers but that was a month ago.

"Oh."

"Come on, I also saw his and he loves you too, just slightly. But it has grown." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Inuyasha loves Kikyo and will die for her."

"And you too." Kagome looked down at the young 13 year old priestess. She was about to her shoulders. She smiled. 'She is so innocent yet not. She has seen death even if she can't remember, but she also has a secret admirer. Young love is so sweet.'

Night fell over the hills and everyone gathered in their one room in the temple. Kagome was sitting next to Shippo on her sleeping bag. Tinashee and Rei sat next to each other and Sango lay against the wall. Miroku was still in the other room getting girls. Kagome saw Sango alone. 'Why can't Miroku see Sango is hurt every time you leave with a girl.' She had pity for her. Inuyasha opened the door and looked around. He saw Kagome's eyes on him and he blushed. He moved over and sat himself in the far corner and stuffed his hands in the sleeves of his kimono. Sango got to her feet and grabbed Hiraikotsu, giant bone boomerang she carries around with her, and walked to the open the door but was stopped at Kagome's words.

"Where are you going Sango?" She asked.

"To teach that monk a lesson." She said as she left and closed the door. Silence was in the little room except for the chatter next to them. A loud bang of the door told her she was in. Everyone in the little room overheard the demon slayers yells and Miroku's beg.

"Monk!" She yelled.

"Sango!" He said in a worried tone. Kagome could imagine the look on his face, he was terrified of Sango.

"Please Sango don't." A thud on the floor told Kagome she had hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Ow." He said.

"Come on Monk, we have been waiting." Kagome heard footsteps go to the door as girls yelled at Miroku.

"Monk Miroku!"

"You are bearing my child right?" Voices said.

"Sorry ladies it will have to be later." He said trying not to be guilty, but he already was.

The door next slammed and footsteps came closer and the door slid across as Sango and Miroku came in and sat down where she was earlier. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the pervert. She tried to smother then with her fist, but a little giggle was able to get out. Miroku looked around and tried not to look any of them in the eye. Kagome looked over at Tinashee and noticed she was giggling too. The giggles faded into silence. Everyone didn't move as they got more sleepy. Tinashee jumped to her feet and clapped her hands in a pattern of 1, 2, 3 as she talked.

"Come on everyone! You always do this, stare at each other until you drift off. It's like your all sucked into your own world." She said with a smile. Inuyasha peeked an eye at the girl. No one moved.

"Fine then." She said her smile long gone. She stomped out of the room and found a tree to sit on. 'Everyone's so depressed. I don't know what to do. I try so hard but I get-' Her thought was interrupted with the strong aura coming from in front of her caught her off guard. She stared hard into the black trees. Rei came walking towards the tree when she heard an arrow be released. She looked down at Rei. Then she focused on the arrow. It stopped and so did Rei. He was feet from the tree. She jumped down sprawled out and stopped in midair as a magenta barrier formed around her and Rei. She was floated their and watched the arrow fit the shield. Then as the force bounced in it shot out with twice the force in the toward where the arrow was shot in the mist like form she had see before. Then she closed her eyes and focused on the spot. Her mind was traveling through the tree in her mist. Then she saw a demon. She was in a black suit kind of like Sango's but it was red on the pads. She had a long bow in her hand against her arm and she stared toward Tinashee and Rei. She jumped into her mind and immediately saw her thoughts, feelings and memory. 'Symeane.' Tinashee saw. 'She is a incarnation of Naraku. And she was going to kill Rei to have the pleasure of seeing me suffer.' Then came a black portal. Her connection faded as she jumped into the portal.

She opened her eyes to she Rei staring at her. She forgot he was there. When she is in the mind mist her mind is dragged out of her mind and is traveling.

"Tinashee?" He questioned waving a hand by her face. Tinashee came to realization that she produced the barrier, she didn't intend to but her reactions made one. She fell to the ground as she saw the barrier and it lowered into the ground. She picked her self up and Rei grabbed her arm.

"Thank you." He said staring in her similar gray eyes.

"It's no problem, I've learned to control it better and-" She was interrupted by lips against hers. Her eyes widened then she leaned in his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his dark brown black hair. She was barely shorter than him. His arms rested around her waist as they locked lips under the moonlight. Tinashee felt a blush creep over her face. Time stopped at that moment as they kissed for what felt like hours. Finally Rei pulled back and stared at her eyes again. He too had a blush. A smile grew on Tinashee's face and she bit her bottom lip.

"Wow I love young love." Kagome said as her and Inuyasha were sitting in a tree a ways away. Inuyasha had a blush on his face. 'How could Kagome like to watch people make out. It was kind of disturbing.

"Whatever." He mumbled looked away.

"We better get back." She said tugging at his Kimono. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and they landed in front of their room door.

Rei didn't notice them but Tinashee did but she didn't care. Rei was all that mattered at that moment.

"Rei?" Tinashee finally spoke.

"What?"

"I-I didn't know you felt that way." She blushed a darker red.

"Yeah, ever since I saw you in the woods." He blushed to. It was an awkward moment. Rei grasped Tinashee's hand and interlocked fingers. He started to walk back to the temple. 'That was awesome!' Tinashee exclaimed in her mind over and over. 'Did she like it?' Rei thought.

'Of course she gave in.'

'Yeah but-'

'But nothing, you like her and she likes you.' Her smiled to holding tight to her hand.

'Kagome probably told everyone already. It will be awkward.' She thought imagining their faces and Rei's.

Thank you for reading. I'm going to try and upload every week, but I have school so ill just see how that works out. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ane

Naraku Looked out his castle window. The trees were crumbled and dried and their was no green. His miasma was killing everything in its path. A flash behind him made his senses rise.

"Symeane." His voice rang through the empty castle. "Give me the news." He said not moving from the window. A female voice now rang through the castle.

"Lord the little priestess has grown stronger and has more control over her power." Naraku gave a pleasant grown. "I think she got in my head my lord." Naraku turned around and looked at the demon. She looked like a human, like Kagura, but her hair was fire red and her eyes were ocean blue. He looked at her with evil blood red eyes. "And you let her?" Symeane didn't move.

"Yes." She mumbled. Naraku turned back to the window.

"I see." He said but he still seem pleased. Symeane had no idea why he was so happy when Tinashee got in her mind.

"Leave now, and get the girl. Do not attempt escape when she reaches your mind." Naraku chuckled. "We will get her this time."

8888888888

"Koga!" A wolf demon yelled. "We caught up to you!"

"Finally, you guys take forever." Koga said. "Ginta is that... it is! Kagome's nearby." Koga didn't miss a minute. He disappeared in a tornado.

"I hate it when he does that." Ginta said to Hakkaku, and they ran after him. Koga is a wolf demon who's whole tribe was murdered by the wind sorceress, Kagura. He and his 2 friends. Ginta and Hakkaku, are traveling around Japan to try and find Naraku for killing his tribe. Naraku is also after him for his Jewel shards in his legs that make him have speed.

"I smell that damn wolf." Inuyasha said tucking his hands in his kimono and gave a grunt. They stopped on the dirt path and waited. Kagome looked around to see where he was coming from.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled over the hills then a tornado came into view. Seconds later he was holding tightly to Kagome's hand in side his.

"Hello Kagome, has the mutt been treating you nice." Kagome gave a worried smile.

"It doesn't matter to you wolf." Inuyasha said drawing Tessaiga and pointed it at Koga.

"Relax mangy mutt, Kagome isn't yours." He said. Kagome was now embarrassed. They were fighting over her.

"Then let her go." Koga let go of Kagome's hands and he scowled.

"Why do always get mad at me for touching her when you aren't mates?" Koga teased. 'He had a point.'

"Shut up. Move Kagome." He yelled as he raised Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!" He swung and hit the ground with full force as streaks of blades sprawled out and obliterated everything in its path.

"You're to slow mutt face." Koga bragged. He was by Kagome again.

"Damn you wolf."

"Stop! I hate your guys bickering!" Kagome yelled. "Koga we need you help with the next battle against Naraku. Can you help us?" He grabbed Kagome's hands again.

"Of course anything for you." Tinashee was standing next to Miroku, Sango and Rei as they watched them fight over Kagome.

"What is going on?" Tinashee muttered to Sango.

"Koga likes Kagome but Inuyasha has some feelings for Kagome and hates it when he flirts with her." She giggled. Koga looked over to the 4 like they heard Sango talk about him.

"Who are they?" Kagome looked in the direction they were standing and blushed.

"That's Tinashee and Rei." He let go of Kagome's hands and continued to stare at them.

"The girls aura-"

"It's amazing right?" Kagome interrupted.

"Yeah..." He awed. Tinashee noticed them staring at her, she blushed and tried not to look at them. She looked at Inuyasha walk over to the little group. 'They are talking about me still.' She peeked over. Finally she got tired and started to walk to the 2 she sighed as she started walking. Koga stood back as she walked closer.

"Whats wrong Koga?" Kagome said staring at his frightened eyes. He was scared of the little priestess. Tinashee noticed the wolf stepping back and stopped. She was frightened that she was hurting the demon. She slowly stepped back and stared into Koga's eyes, she was only feet away. She closed her eyes and let her mind escape in the mist. Immediately she saw Symeane again. She opened her eyes.

"Sees here." She muttered. Tinashee shook the silence and released her frozen state and started running to the right where she was Symeane in Koga's mind. The sun burned on her black hair as she ran towards Symeane. The path ran into green trees when Tinashee stopped and looked for Symeane.

"Symeane." Tinashee called calmly barely raising her voice. Symeane walked out from behind a tree holding her bow in her hand. She had an evil grin on her face. Tinashee searched her head. She was quickly searching until the flash of a child with silver ears that looked like Inuyasha came into view. She stared and focused on the memory. Her eyes widened, she looked at the woman closely trying to a resemblance. Symeane didn't move she didn't know what she could see. The memories she was accessing were locked memories that Naraku took away from Symeane, but she kept the evil grin. Tinashee covered her mouth staring at the confused woman. She quietly said, "Oh no," before running back the way she came. Everyone was running toward where she disappeared then stopped when she came running back out in surprise.

"Tinashee? What's wrong?" Kagome shakily said. Tinashee just stared at Inuyasha trying to look through his mind for Symeane. She got it, she could see the little human girl with raven hair running around with the child Inuyasha. Tinashee gasped again covering her mouth as she squinted her eyes shut. Kagome held Tinashee is her arms and watched her. Seeing Inuyasha with Symeane shocked her power, it made her scared go into fear mode, it is like she has bipolar even though she doesn't. She felt what Inuyasha and Symeane felt when they were separated, fear, anger, and love. Minutes went by as Kagome held Tinashee as she was lost in her fear. Tinashee finally let go of Kagome and stared out into the trees to try and feel Symeane, she was gone, she created a portal with her sword, Mecanzu, again and left. Naraku was pleased.

8888888888

Nightfall began to cover the skies as the crew rested under a tree to sleep for the night. Miroku and Sango had already fallen asleep by the trunk and Rei lay sleepily behind Tinashee. Tinashee stared into the fire, her knees tucked against her chest. Kagome sat next to Kagome and watched the fire also. Tinashee debated whether she should tell Inuyasha about what she saw or keep it to herself. 'Maybe ill tell Kagome?' She thought. Tinashee could remember the woman at the village. She was just running away. She didn't think much of it, and she looked human.

Kagome glanced at the little priestess every once and a while to try and figure out her mind like reading a book, but she showed no emotion. She was curled in a ball staring blankly at the fire. The fall cold was coming into the September night and it brushed against Kagome. She gave a little wail as she began to shiver. When a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. Kagome blushed and tried not to look up at Inuyasha's gold eyes. She felt more comfortable in his arms and she drifted off. Tinashee gave one more look at Inuyasha before she laid down her head next to Rei who was almost asleep. He wrapped an arm around her too before they drifted to sleep the fire popping.

8888888888

Tinashee woke in fog again. She looked around but couldn't see anything but the grass under her. She wrapped her hands around her arms as she walked. It was winter. She heard a loud yell from a child as it echoed. She turned around and saw little Symeane a ways behind her. Then snow covered trees behind her. Then a little boy with silver hair came to view next to her. He held out a crown made of sticks.

"Here you go Ane, mother made it." Symeane took the crown and placed it on her head. She had a big smile. Then they disappeared into the gray fog. Tinashee looked around again to find another vision in the fog. Just as she hoped she heard voices fade into focus. She turned again to see the same girl in the winter snow walking by herself crying.

"Father hates me, I see the way he looks at me." She sobbed walking along.

"Ane!" Inuyasha's small voice yelled. He was running up the snowy hill behind her waving a hand. Symeane stopped and wiped her tears.

"Inuyasha!" She wailed. He caught up to her and hugged her.

"It's okay Ane, Father hates many people but never you. Every demon in the village hates me. They make fun of me because I'm a half-demon, but Father wouldn't hate a human. Mom's a human."

"Yeah thank you Inuyasha." The little girls sobbed stopped and she let go of the 10 year old half-demon. They started walking along the white ground back down the hill. The image faded into gray again. Silence was in the air again but was interrupted by a fire popping. There was Symeane again in teenager form. She was watching a fire, next to Inuyasha. Their Mother, Father and older brother Sesshomaru were sitting behind them talking amoungst themselves.

"Hey Ane, I'm sorry." Inuyasha mumbled. She looked to see Inuyasha's Innocent gold eyes.

"It's alright, I already told you. I get yelled by Father all the time it doesn't matter, and It wasn't your fault." She mumbled looking down at the fire again.

"I don't really... like Father." He blushed. Symeane giggled.

"I don't either, how about grumpy Sesshomaru. He is always trying to act like Father that I think he's over doing it." She said still smiling. He grew a smile too.

"Symeane come here please." The smile on her face grew bitter as she looked at her brother and father behind them. Fear stroke Symeane as well as Tinashee. It faded as she walked toward her family. It struck Tinashee back to reality as she watched it fade. Another vision appeared but she didn't move. Finally she heard a noise and looked at the 2 looking at a grave. Symeane was sobbing again as Inuyasha stared showing no tears. Symeane stopped crying but started hiccuping wiping her face from tears.

"Ane watch yourself." Inuyasha said bitterly then turned around and walked away. Symeane looked back and saw silver hair and a red fire rat kimono jump in the air. Symeane stayed and cried. Tinashee felt tears in her eyes as she watched. It faded but another immediately appeared. Symeane was walking alone in the dark still tears in her eyes. She saw the trees around her and tried not to sob again. Her eyes were red from crying all day. She was lost in thought. Her mother died earlier that day. And Inuyasha left her alone, she would never see him again. It silent in the trees not even a breeze, until a gush and a yelp of pain ended silence. Symeane fell to the ground on all fours. She touched the hole in her chest then fell on her back. Her breaths were limited. Symeane closed her eyes, Tinashee watched her chest fall on last time. She was dead.

Tinashee refused to watch anymore she wanted out of the nightmare. She ran into the fog as another vision was in view. She didn't stop, she ran through it all she saw was Inuyasha's claws with blood on them. The next was him being pinned to the Goshinboku. Tears with welling in her eyes. She didn't stop. She ran until her legs ached closing her eyes to not see anymore.

She opened her eyes wide and sat up. She saw the trees around her and the dying fire. Everyone was asleep. She just saw all of Inuyasha and Symeane's life, but she couldn't figure out why Symeane was alive and a demon? Someone killed her the same day her mother died. This happened over 150 years ago. She laid back her head and stared at the trees rustle in the breeze. And she dozed off again.

8888888888

"Did you let her in Symeane?" Naraku's cold voice rang again in the castle.

"Yes my lord." She said staring at the back of Naraku's head.

"She will suffer." He chuckled looking out into the dead land. "Symeane don't get close to them again. We just need to wait."

"Yes my lord." She said as she walked out of the room. Naraku chuckled again.

"She will suffer over active emotions. Too sad she will be depressed, too scared she could disappear... too angry she could kill."

Hey so I edited chapter 1 so check it out. Sorry it had been a while, I got so busy with orchestra and forgot about my laptop!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. It's not easy getting access to internet at my house. ;) Review!

Chapter 6: Into the Mind

Tinashee sat staring onto the landscape. She laid against a hill watching how the clouds moved and turned into shapes. It was peaceful, no sound and she was calm, that hasn't happened in the whole month she woke up in the field. She closed her eyes and felt the sun warming her body. She heard thumps come close to her head when they stopped and Rei lay down by Tinashee. She turned over and opened her eyes, and saw Rei there like she thought. She smiled at his handsome jaw line that fit perfectly with is innocent dark brown eyes that mimicked his hair. She saw a blush on his cheek, she was staring to long so she quickly stared back at the sky. She still smiled, she felt her body relax around her. Rei looked over and saw the girl smile.

"You look beautiful." He said looking at the side of her face. She turned and stared into his eyes again. She giggled.

"Mmm... it's so peaceful now that your here." She said closing her eyes. Rei grasped Tinashee's hand, that made her jump and open her eyes to look at Rei again.

"Tinashee..." He said holding back a smile. With Tinashee's other hand she placed her hand on his cheek. He pushed into her touch. She rolled over into his arms. Still holding his rough hand.

"You don't have to say anything, I already know." She closed her eyes again. She found her missing piece. He dug his chin into her hair, it smelt nice. He closed his eyes too holding her tight, he didn't want to loose her.

"Hey... uh it's time to train." They both jumped and let go. Tinashee looked at Rei.

"What the heck Rei you're getting all on me like that." She stood up and stormed away and left Rei with Inuyasha.

"What?..." Rei muttered. He thought she enjoyed the moment that was way too short.

"It's okay kid, woman tend to hide their affection." He jumped away down the hill. Rei was mad that Inuyasha had to come and bother them at that moment, but he was also embarrassed. Tinashee was the first woman he ever loved he didn't know what to do.

Rei walked down to the tree and saw everyone there but Kagome and Tinashee. He sat down at the empty spot. Koga was talking to Miroku and Sango. Rei needed help with woman and Miroku seemed to know a lot. He waited until Koga left to walk up to him. He was embarrassed and a blush grew over his face. Miroku knew something big was about to happen.

"What is it Rei?" A smirk on his face.

"I-I n-need help." He gulped.

"Let me guess." He shrunk down by his face which wasn't that far. "Woman trouble?" Rei showed a sign of relief. He nodded.

"Great! Sango I need to talk to this young man alone if you please." He held back a big smile.

"Oh no monk, you're not giving him the talk about Dried fish and chopsticks are you?" Rei saw the smile on his face and knew what he was talking about.

"Not those woman troubles!" He yelled. Sango laughed and Inuyasha in the tree smiled too.

"Oh then what woman troubles are you having then?" He said grasping his shoulder. He looked over at Sango.

"Oh Sango can you please let us talk in private." He gleamed a smile. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiraikotsu. "Thank you!" Miroku said as she walked away down the dirt path. He looked back down at Rei.

"Now what is it?" Rei saw how hopeful he was, He really wanted to help. He was desperate.

"Well I've feelings for Tinashee, and just now we were laying next to each other when Inuyasha came and she pushed away from me and yelled at me!"

"I see, you have nothing to worry about. Sango yells at me all the time, it's just the woman's estrogen." His smile gleamed. When he saw Rei's face, he didn't know what estrogen was.

"Okay that will be a lesson in the future, what I'm saying is woman are really emotional, and Tinashee has over reactive emotions due to her power. She will cool down, don't worry. Sango always comes running back." He whispered. A loud thud and Miroku froze.

"What was that monk?" She said, Rei looked up and saw Hiraikotsu on Miroku's head. Miroku's face sunk.

"Better get going Rei this could get ugly." He whispered. "Sango..." Was all Rei heard before he walked away back to the tree.

"I didn't mean to intrude in you and Tinashee." Inuyasha said in the tree that made Rei jump. He looked up to see the red kimono around his hands. He didn't say anything. Inuyasha's voice raised. "If you expect an apology your not getting one." He raged.

"I didn't." He said as he walked back up the hill.

"Try again Tinashee." Kagome yelled. "Just try harder this time."

Tinashee called to all her power within her core. She felt it around her, she felt powerful. She focused on what the barrier looked like. Then she let her power out. It formed into a dome around Kagome as her mist shot out like arrows. Once all the magenta mist was gone, she looked at Kagome before falling to her knees. Kagome ran to her assistance.

"I did it!" She smiled falling onto Kagome's knees.

"Yeah but it drained you." She giggled. She looked at Kagome's face and suddenly changed to her sister Zara. She blinked and it was gone. She slumped down, when she remembered Symeane. 'This is the bast time.' She thought.

"Kagome?" She muttered. She replied with a quiet 'hmm'.

"Inuyasha has a sister." Kagome didn't look shocked.

"I thought so." She giggled.

"It's Symeane." Kagome didn't flinch at her words, she didn't know who Symeane was though she was attacked by her.

"She is doing Naraku's dirty work." This made her flex a little to realize she was attacked by her.

"Oh..." She whispered.

"Should I tell Inuyasha?" Kagome bit her lip and looked out into the tree's.

"No, he will not handle it well." She smiled as she remembered memories with Inuyasha.

"Ok..." Tinashee faded. She drifted into a well deserved nap.

"Kohaku..." Naraku echoed. "Are you feeling better?" Kohaku shifted inside a cold cell.

"Yes master." He said with no emotion.

"Great I need you to get the jewel shards for me." Naraku chuckled.

"Yes master."

"This plan should not fail." He grinned.

Another month went by as the world turned into shades of red, orange and yellow. Leaves were falling everywhere and crunching from underneath feet echoed in the silence. The crew walked through the tree's the sky swirled of gray. The smell of rain filled the half-demon's senses.

"Let's stop here, it's going to rain." Inuyasha said.

"I'd much stay at a village where I could get a nice bath." Kagome sneered.

"Not this time." He said, he was just etched in a fight. Kagome ignored his arrogance and continued under the tree. The crew sat themselves under the tree. They had been walking for a while to find Naraku's castle. The only clue they got was the castle was north. Koga had left the day he came he couldn't wait around for them. They could all use a bath.

"I'm going for a walk, come on Rei." Tinashee stood and reached for Rei hand. He was hesitant but took her hand and followed. Thunder echoed in the sky but they walked into the trees. Once the 2 where out of site, Kagome giggled.

Rei was still concerned about the incident that happened weeks ago. They haven't talked to each other since. Tinashee knew Rei was concerned about that day. She held his hand tight and it reminded her of the day of their first kiss. All they heard was the rustle in trees and the thunder above. Rei's voice broke the silence.

"Do- do you hate me?" He gulped. Tinashee blushed at the realization. She never hated Rei it was hard to keep away from him. She stopped in her tracks still gripping his hand. Rei felt the hand get tighter. She looked at his dark eyes and gave a sad smile. Tears welling up and burning.

"I would never hate you. You have been there for me since I-I..." The tears broke out and she tore away from his eyes. Rei watched as tears fell to the ground. He didn't know what to do. She continued in a wobbly voice.

"Don't let me down Rei, you are the first boy..." She wiped more tears away. His face turned red and he lifted her chin to meet her eyes. He smiled.

"I would never let you down Tinashee, I promise." Rei leaned in to meet her lips, Tinashee blushed. He rested his hands around her waist holding her close. Her soft lips against his sent a shiver down his spine. Tinashee never wanted to be away. She wanted to be by his side forever. Rei pulled away after what felt like forever. Tinashee smiled big, it was her true smile. It made Rei melt. Tinashee broke out into a small laugh then it grew as she saw the confusion in Rei's face.

"What's so funny?" Tinashee held her stomach she was laughing so hard. Tears of joy was in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"I'm fine." She wiped again and let the laughs die down. She was happy. Her training was going well, it was hard to believe she was ever in so much pain. She smiled at the handsome boy in front of her. He was perfect, but she couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything but darkness. The feeling was gone when she realized she let down her own barrier. She let Naraku into her mind.

"Rei?" Tinashee screamed. Her eyes shot around to find something. Rei didn't understand what was going on. Rei could see her but she couldn't see him.

"I'm here Tinashee." He yelled and he tried to grab her arm. Tinashee turned around, she still couldn't see anything and didn't know what it was.

"Who's there?" Rei stood back.

"Tinashee! You have to listen to me." Her mind was cut off from the world. Tinashee was scared and stood still for something to come.

"You foolish girl." Naraku's voice echoed in her mind.

"Naraku. What have you done." She showed no fear. Rei jumped when he heard the name, he had to think of something to get her back to reality.

"I know you are scared. I took you away from you first love." He chuckled.

"You just enjoy taking people away from the ones they love, don't you. You did it to Inuyasha twice and me from my family." She gave an evil grin.

"Of course." Tinashee jumped when a hand grabbed hers. She tried to pull away but it held on. She looked at her hand but she couldn't see next to her. She recognized the touch. Rei was holding to her hand staring at her blind eyes.

"Rei?" She whispered. The grip tightened. Tinashee realized where she was, she was in her mind. She could make light come to her, she had control of her mind. The black was gone like smoke and all was white. She could imagine seeing Rei holding her hand next to her. She smiled. She looked around and saw a purple miasma in the distance. It disappeared and her she saw the trees and the gray sky. Rei's hand interlocking with hers. 'I know how I can get to Naraku.' She closed her eyes and rested her head on Rei's shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered before she drifted off.

Tinashee woke the next morning, she felt the energy in her gained in the time she slept. She lifted her head to see a wood ceiling. They found a hut, but no one was in it. She could hear dripping on the ground around. It just stopped raining. 'There must be a hot spring nearby.' She thought. She pushed Kagome's sleep bag off her and pushed the mat open. There were no other huts around, it was an abandoned hut. She looked around to see where they were, she couldn't see anyone. Panic raised in her. 'Calm down, they can handle themselves they wouldn't get captured.'

She walked out onto the wet dirt path that faded to grass. She held her arms against the cold breeze. She walked out into the wet grass and soggy leaves . Water trickled her ankles as she walked.

"Hello?... Inuyasha?... Kagome?..." She searched the trees but saw nothing. The bushes beside her shuffled, she stopped and prepared herself for whatever jumped at her. Miroku pushed out and brushed off leaves. Relief filled her. Miroku jumped, he apparently wasn't expecting to see her either.

"Oh Tinashee, the girls are at the hot springs right now. I was just coming to check on you." He smiled.

"Thank you." Miroku turned around and headed back into the bushes, she followed. He pointed pass some trees and said,

"The hot spring is just down there." Tinashee nodded and continued forward. Kagome and Sango were talking in the hot spring.

"You haven't 'sat' Inuyasha for a while," Sango giggled. "If he's peeking on us then he is sure begging for one." Kagome caught a glance at Tinashee. She smiled brightly.

"Tinashee, you're awake."

Tinashee dabbed a foot in the water before emerging herself. She gave a pleasant sigh as she stepped in. She looked at the 2 girls.

"What were you guys talking about Inuyasha not being 'sat'?" She questioned.

"Don't worry about it. How did you sleep?" Kagome brushed her hair to the side of her shoulder. Tinashee smiled.

"Great!" Tinashee was very pleased at the way she slept, she hasn't slept that good since she woke up in the field. Sango moved her arm quickly in the water and it splashed Tinashee in the face. Sango noticed, she didn't mean to hit her but it broke out into a 3 way water battle.

Tinashee splashed her back pulling her arm the longest length it could go right at Sango. The water splashed her and over her head. Everyone was laughing. Sango looked at Kagome and she put up her arms to cover her and mouthed 'No!' Sango used all her weight to make a tidal wave going up and over Kagome. Her face was in awe and she used both of her arms to splash both Tinashee and Sango. They all stood in the water and laughed. Tinashee was having fun which hadn't happened for a while. A rustle in the bushes across the spring caused everyone to stop. Tinashee sunk into the water slowly covering her chest with her arms, down to her nose. She looked at the spot and didn't move. Sango and Kagome sunk back in the water too but they had mad faces.

"Peeping Toms!" Kagome shouted. The rustle in the bushes move rapidly then faded away. Tinashee still didn't move. 'Was Rei there?' She thought. Kagome and Sango shifted to the side where their clothes were, Tinashee followed. They quickly got their clothes on. Tinashee didn't speak. She followed them back to the hut.

All the boys were in the hut not daring to look at the girls that came in. Tinashee noticed Rei looked suspicious also. She felt her stomach sink. She walked in and sat by the fire and stuffed her legs against her chest crossing her arms around them. She didn't look at anyone but her fidgeting fingers. Sango walked past and grabbed Hiraikotsu. Tinashee already knew what she was going to do. With a loud thud Miroku was withering in pain. Tinashee silently giggled.

"Sorry Sango!" Miroku whined rubbing the back of his head.

"You boys always have to ruin a girls fun." Sango stormed out holding tight to her giant boomerang and Miroku followed. Kagome stared at Inuyasha sitting against the wall his hands in his Kimono sleeves.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's ears perked at the tone of her voice. He jumped up in a panic.

"No, don't you dare." He begged. Kagome gave an evil grin. As loud as Kagome could the fury releasing she yelled the one word that could stop a powerful demon.

"SIT... sit, sit, sit!" Inuyasha hit the ground and sunk deeper every time the word was said. Tinashee watched Rei shaking. 'He was there.' She felt anger rising in her too. Kagome walked out holding onto Inuyasha's ear. Tinashee held back any words, she wasn't going to let her anger get to her. A ball was in her throat, and she hurt holding in her anger. Rei was waiting for the anger at him. He flinched when she stood up and clenched her wrists. She stormed out too but left him there alone. He never felt so guilty. He stared at the shaking bamboo mat. 'Why did you do that?'

'I don't know you did it.'

'Now she hates us, how will we live without her?' He thought.

Tinashee wondered off into the trees. She climbed a tall tree to see over the rest. She just needed to cool down or her power would be out of control. 'I just need my own time to my self.' She leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes. A gust of wind blew across her face and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha was sitting on the branch. She jumped.

"Miroku is very convincing you know." He mumbled. She was silent. "Are you gonna say something?" He grew impatient.

"Was.. Rei with you?" He looked down, he knew she would get mad.

"Ya he was." Tinashee covered her face and mumbled, 'Dammit.' Before she started down the tree. Inuyasha noticed and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug and he jumped off the tree. He didn't say any thing when he let go of her. He started walking away.

"Wait..." Tinashee yelled. He stopped and turned around his hand resting on tessaiga. "Do... you have a sister?" She asked hesitantly. She stared and didn't move.

"Did...she is dead. Why are you bringing this up?" She fidget her fingers.

"I saw your sister." Inuyasha's face brightened. She couldn't see her, she is dead and has been for 200 years.

"I know your going to say that's impossible..."

"That's because it is." He raised his voice, she was puling an evil prank on him.

"She is alive, she is just has been resurrected kind of like Kikyo." He still had anger in his eyes and Tinashee could feel it from a few feet away.

"This isn't funny." He shouted looking at his feet so that his bangs cover his eyes. Tinashee didn't speak. He wasn't going to believe her. She walked up to Inuyasha and as she passed she whispered a faint, "Sorry." and continued back to the hut.

'That went well.'

The morning light shined through the mat as everyone started stirring except Inuyasha. Tinashee had slept next to Rei and Kagome was on the opposite side with Shippo. Tinashee sat up and met Inuyasha's gaze. She looked away from his golden eyes. She climbed out of Rei's arms and pushed the mat to outside. She didn't want to be in there with Inuyasha's gaze tearing into her.

She sat against the hut next to the mat and listened to the birds sing. The sun warming her skin as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Then a sudden burst of power hit her senses and she could feel something evil lurking. She didn't move but tried to find it. It wasn't someone she has seen before. It was a young boy but felt so evil. She waited till he got closer to move from her position. She couldn't get into his head. She tried to reach but she was inches away. She finally opened her eyes and looked around. The jingle of a chain made her jump to her side and looked back to she a sharp blade linked with a long chain stuck in the wood of the hut. She looked out into the woods but saw no one. She stood up and watched as the blade seeped back into the woods, and Tinashee followed.

This was a bad idea and Tinashee knew it. The blade stopped and so did she. She looked around in between trees but saw nothing. She looked back at the blade before it started rattling again swung pass Tinashee's face. She watched it pass her side her eyes shot back forward as she saw the young boy crawl out of the bushes and trees. She looked so plain with no emotion.

"Come with me." He mumbled. Tinashee froze.

"Naraku..." She whispered. He still showed no sign of emotion.

"I'm am Kohaku and you will come with me or your friends will die. " He threatened so straight and unbelievable.

"You can't hurt them." Tinashee shouted. Kohaku swung his blade again and before she could turn around she saw Kohaku fading into black as she sung to the ground.

Rei jolted up in the hut and looked down to his side where Tinashee usually lay, he was frightened when she wasn't there. He looked at Inuyasha who was still awake.

"Did Tinashee leave?" He questioned. He quickly got up before Inuyasha could speak.

"What do I care?" He mumbled as he walked out into the sun. He looked around for Tinashee. He had a dream, a vision of Tinashee getting hurt and taking away. That was his biggest nightmare.

Rei ran into the trees leaves and branches brushing and smacking him against his face. He came up with all the possible ways Tinashee could get hurt which wasn't helping. He kept running even when his lungs hurt. He finally had to stop to catch his breath. He heard a ruffle of leaves behind him but didn't think much of it. He was panting so hard. He turned around and started walking back in the direction of the hut. He lost Tinashee, he could never live with that. The one he loves, his first love. He held his side as he panted more. He noticed Kagome stop in front of him but he didn't stop. He felt his eyes stinging and he resisted the urge. Sango and Miroku were after Kagome all geared for battle. He continued walking he was crushed.

"Rei! Tinashee you need to get her!" Kagome's voice yelled behind him. He turned around and saw Kohaku and unconscious Tinashee in the sky surrounded by Naraku's barrier.

"Tinashee..." He whispered. Kagome and Inuyasha were coming back to him with Miroku and Sango not too far behind.

"This is your last chance, give me your shards or I will kill this girl." Naraku's voice threatened. Kagome fidgeted and looked at Inuyasha. She gave him a sad smile as she reached for the small vile containing 3 Shikon Jewel shards in it.

"You have to bring her back." She shouted. Rei saw what Naraku was doing, it should be him up there.

"No." He yelled. "I will sacrifice myself for her but you have to bring her back first." Everyone was shocked.

"I do not wish for a mortal boy."

"Then me and the shards..." Rei took the vile and broke the glass and swallowed the 3 of them whole.

"Fine boy." Naraku raged. He dropped Tinashee to the ground and Inuyasha ran and caught her. The barrier lowered to him and he was sucked into it.

"Rei!" Kagome yelled.

"I have to do this... Watch over Tinashee." He gave a sad smile.

'I love you Tinashee.'

Tinashee woke to the blue sky above. She raised her head and felt the pain of the blade hitting her head. She rubbed the spot under her head still laying down, when she realized she wasn't in the hut, she couldn't see anyone. She shot up and looked around, all she saw was a note that was next to her head she read it carefully.

Tinashee,

We are headed to Naraku's castle to end this. Please rest, we should be able to get Rei back shortly. Don't come looking for us. The last thing we need is Naraku getting you. Thank you Tinashee and take care of your self, I know you can.

Kagome

She re-read it twice before realizing she was left behind by her only friends and Rei was with Naraku if Kagome meant to say it or not. She was not going to stay behind if Rei was with the nasty Naraku. Tinashee dropped the note and looked around. She didn't know where to go. She remembered she had seen it before in a vision but she couldn't remember how to recall that vision. Naraku made her enter her own mind, she didn't how to do it again but she would try. She emptied her mind and Imagined what she remembered from when Naraku entered. She imagined it all white again. She could see her feet and hands. She looked around until color came to view in the distance. It was Miasma. She stared that way when she opened her eyes and started walking towards the miasma she saw.

As she got closer to the castle that wasn't too far away she could feel someone near, Symeane. She hadn't seen her since she entered her mind a month ago. Tinashee stopped in her tracks.

"Symeane, why are you working for Naraku?" Symeane was in the trees watching her. She never really thought why she was working for Naraku, that's all she can remember. She was silent.

"Are you going to answer me or stare at me?"

"Do you know your sister?" Tinashee felt her muscles tense.

"Why do you care?" She raged.

"Because I saw her last cry before you were taken away." She gave an evil grin and Tinashee knew she was.

"Shut up." She muttered and Symeane chuckled. Tinashee grinned too when she realized Symeane might not know about her big brother.

"Do you know your brother?" Symeane stopped grinning and glared at her. Tinashee could feel her eyes tearing away at her. Symeane shouted "Potaru Ken!" and Tinashee saw a black portal under her feet form and she began to fall. She looked up and saw the portal hole close slowly. She could barely see, their were some little lights that shined but they were so far away and looked like stars. Tinashee kept falling into nothing. Nothing was underneath her. She was scared. Before she knew it she finally hit the hard ground and she never felt so relieved but she still couldn't see anything. A bright light appeared above Symeane a few feet in front of her.

"Get up." She said. Tinashee slowly got to her feet, but she could barely keep herself up.

"Why did you bring me here?" She muttered.

"The darkness frightens you." She grinned.

"Naraku frightens you." Symeane tensed her muscles.

"Shut up." Tinashee wobbled and lost her balance.

"You will die here, but before you die, you'll watch your friends suffer." Tinashee stared at Symeane on all fours. The darkness was draining her power. 'Dammit.'


End file.
